


The Forgotten Daughter

by catherinexnicole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinexnicole/pseuds/catherinexnicole
Summary: Over the years Skyler Matthews has 3 magic schools and now she finds herself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, determined to find out who she really is after a terrible accident that happened while attending Ilvermorny.





	1. Arrival

As I quickly walked across the bridge I began to wonder just how late I was, surely I Wouldn't have missed the entire sorting ceremony, but as I Would soon realize the universe likes to prove me wrong. Now before I get too far let me introduce myself, Skylar Aideen Matthews, a transfer student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry formerly of house Thunderbird however now transferring to Hogwarts I am to be sorted again as per the request of Albus Dumbledor. Now where were we, yes I Am running late due to my lack of sleep before my flight to the UK, so now I'm sprinting to get to the great hall.  
As I stand outside the doors to the great hall I Take a moment to collect myself, I can hear loud talking from all the students, and the road's king of plates as food is being passed around. I Take a moment to reassure myself that this is a new beginning, a fresh start. Nobody knows me here and everything can be different from my life back at Ilvermorny. With that being said I push open the doors and slowly everyone’s head turns to me but Pay them no mind as I keep my eyes forward and focus on Professor Dumbledor. The silence of the great hall is so magnificent that the sound of doc martens stomping on the ground can be heard quite clearly.  
Slowly but surely I made my way to all the professors and dumbledore motions for women to stand with him, in her possession a hat quite like the one in Ilvermorny use for sorting students. As I finally reach the front Professor Dumbledore reaches for my hand and pulls me on top of the small wooden stage the professor's table was situated on,  
“Hello Ms.Matthews is grand to finally meet you, I am of course Professor Dumbledor, and this”, he said as reaches out to the left of him, “is Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house, Professor this Ms.Skylar Matthews the translated from Ilvermorny I talked about”  
“Hello dear, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Professor McGonagall said in a sweet voice almost motherly handing her hand out to me to shake.  
“The pleasure is all mine, sorry for being late Headmaster I Honestly have no excuse for what happened”  
“Not to worry Ms.Matthews everything is fine however now that you are here why don’t I introduce you to the school and we can sort you into your house, yes yes do come forward.”  
Being too busy talking to Professor Dumbledor I Ever noticed that everyone behind me had slowly started to go back to eating with the occasional look towards me trying to figure out who I was and why Was arriving so late. Nevertheless, I Focused on Professor Dumbledor as I walked by his side towards the center of the wooden platform, he raised his wan to his throat casting a magnifying spell so as to gather everyone’s attention with our having to yell,  
“Everyone if I Could have your attention, now as you have all seen we have a student new student, everyone this Ms.Skylar Matthews a fourth-year transfer student from Ilvermorny, everyone please pay attention, Professor McGonagal if you would please.”  
“Why yes, now dear if you could please sit on the stool I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and when you finally eat some dinner”  
As she went to place the sorting hat on my head I began to wonder if my house would differ from one at Ilvermorny. When I Was sorted there Was a mere twelve years old with big dreams and now I Was 15 without any parents.  
Just then she set the hat on my head and it began to speak, “how interesting, yes yes indeed,” the sorting hat began to speak not only to himself but to the entire room, “a very intelligent mind, far ahead of your years, maybe Ravenclaw, ah but yes what is that I sense Gryffindor might do you well, yes you could grow there, but no somethings not right about either” sounding the confused the hat ask “say girl what do you want? what is your choice?”  
Being sorted at Ilvermorny I Knew the sorting hat never asked any student which house they belong, the sorting house always knew the answer and they were always correct, yes some people could always suggest what house they wanted but the sorting hat hardly ever listened, and now with this opportunity to decided how the rest of academic career went, I decided to simply say, “now sorting hat I’m not here to do your job for you, so no by all mean chose my house for me” quite honestly I Didn't want my fate in my own hands, “girl I Never let anyone pick their house and the one time I Let someone you decide not to chose”  
“yes, the sorting hat is never wrong and I Might be so go for it put me in whichever house you think I’d do the best in”  
With that being said the sorting hat mumbled a few more words to him before shouting out, “Slytherin!”, instantly cheers erupted from the table just to the right of the middle, with their green banners. Before Professor McGonagall could remove the sorting hat, Slowly whispered to it, “I hope you made the right choice”, and slowly just to me it replied, “as you said I'm never wrong.”  
Exiting the great hall after dinner had finished I began to follow the Slytherin prefect towards the common room needing to know the password to come and go from the common room as well as my rooming assignment for the year.  
As myself along with the other first-years followed the Slytherin prefect I Took note of everything we passed trying to make sure that I Would get lost, however the further we walked towards the common room the more I realized that Despite my effort I Would inevitably get lost.  
“Now everyone pays attention I Won't be saying this information again” the Slytherin prefect shouted loudly to everyone, “do well to remember the password for the common room, and please don’t go about telling it to any other house,” he then turned to the stone wall before loudly saying, “pure-blood”.  
Slowly the stone wall began to shift outward, then slowly sliding to the left, unveiling a hallway that undoubtedly led to the common room. As soon as the door was open we all followed inside where we began to receive our rooming assignments.  
“Skylar Matthews” the perfect shouted loudly while looking for who I was, “present” Shouted back as Ihaphazardly stuck my hand in the air while beginning to walk towards him.  
“Great Professor Dumbledor arranged for you to have a room to yourself seeing as you were transferring late, your room is located at the very end of the hall on the girl's side, your bags will be waiting for you there” he spoke so only I could hear him.  
As I began to walk towards my room, I was glad that Professor Dumbledor had given me my own room. I Had never been good at making girlfriends let alone living with them. I began to wonder if Ilvermorny had told him about the incident before I arrived. Nevertheless, as I pulled back the door I was welcomed with the sight of plain emerald green walls, a queen-sized bed stationed along the middle of the wall, a standard dresser along the left side wall, and a chest just at the foot of the bed. I Knew instantly that I would have to put my own personal touch on the room but knew it could wait till tomorrow.  
Slowly I began to unpack my belongings into both the dresser and chest, opting to put my dresses and more formal clothes into the chest until I Was able to buy some hanging racks for them. As soon as I was finished I realized just how tired I was and decided to head to sleep before my first day of classes tomorrow.  
As I laid in bed staring at the windows I began to wonder if things really could be different here, yes I Knew I Had changed since the incident at Ilvermorny but I was still confused as to who Even was now. Plus it’s not like I have anyone here to be with me, no friends, no family, just me alone trying to figure out what to do with everything. There was also him to consider, I knew it was only a matter of time before he found me again, I just didn’t know how much time, or who he even was for that matter.  
I tried closing my eyes, focusing on my breath, and even trying to count sheep but the more I tried to sleep the less it worked. Slowly Opened my eyes to look at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was now just past one in the morning, I quietly got out of bed, pulled on an extra-large hoodie, knee-high socks, and my boots, deciding it would be better to try and burn out my energy by taking a walk around the castle.  
Slowly but surely I made my way out of the Slytherin common room and began to walk towards the great hall, however after about fifteen minutes I quickly realized that despite my efforts to remember where I was going, I was completely and utterly lost. Not feeling tired at all I decided to keep walking, taking random turns whenever I felt the urge to go a different direction. However, what I did not expect was to run into anything, and just as I was about to scream I heard a voice whisper “Lumos!” slowly everything began to light up, and as my eyes adjusted Relaxed that it was not something Iran into, it was someone, or actually two someones.


	2. Seeing Double

Startled to say the least all three of us stood there, all of our eyes darting between the three of us, it was the boy on the left who decided to speak up first,  
“Oy, you’re that girl that was late for the feast,” he said quietly as to not get caught by any wondering professor, but before I Could respond, the one on the right hit the other upside the head simply stating, “mate, I Doubt she would want to relive that moment, plus we don’t even know her name,” he said before looking down at me expect a response,  
“Oh sorry, the names Skyler Matthews, and you both are?” I Questioned, “We Skylar Matthews are Fred and George Weasly” they stated together, still confused as to which one was which Blankly stared until they realized, “Sorry, Im Fred” the slightly shorter one said, “and i’m George”. At first glance you wouldn’t be able to tell the two red headed twins apart but the more I Looked at them the more I Began to notice the slight differences. To start Fred had a scar on his eyebrow, but even then where Fred’s features are soft Georges are more pronounced, that and Georges voice is ever so slightly deeper than Fred’s.  
“So Skyler, what are you doing wandering the halls this late at night?” Fred asked in a hushed tone.  
“I Couldn't sleep so I Decided to roam the castle. Iwas trying to head towards the great hall, however Igot lost and now I'm here, in whatever part of the castle this is.” Istarted looking back up at them.  
“Well you miss,” George started, “are headed towards,” Fred continued almost as if knew exactly what his counterpart was going to stay next, “Gryffindor common room” the two boys finished together.  
“Oh, well would either of you know how to get back to Slytherin common room?”  
“Right forgot you were a Slytherin, and maybe we could point you in the right direction of your common room,” Fred said as a smirk slowly made its way onto his face, “For the right price of course.” George finished, with a smirk and wink.  
“And what would be this ‘right price’ of yours?” Isaid with a smirk on my face as well.  
Slowly the twins turned towards each other, nodded their heads almost as if having a silent conversation and then proceeded to turn towards me. They stepped closer to me, tuned me around, placed an arm over my shoulder and began walking with me down the corridor, “Well, Ms.Skyler middle name Matthews,” Fred started,  
“Aideen, Skyler Aideen Matthews” Istated interrupting and slightly looking up at him,  
He looked down at me, smirked then continued, “Right then, Ms. Skylar Aideen Matthews, you are about to be a part of history.” As he finished we came to a stop in front of what was surprisingly the doors of the great hall. “Every year Fred and Ilike to pull a prank to start off the school year, and this year we’ve gone all out,” George said with an excited look in his eyes as he pushed open the doors of the great hall.  
Once inside the twins began guiding over towards the left side of the room behind the Professors table. Slowly Fred and George moved a piece of the wooden wall and inside there lied about a dozen fireworks and who knows what else. As we all began to pull things out and place them on top of the Professors table Iquickly realized that the twins had well over three dozen fireworks stashed away, along with what looked like two confettIcannons, and lastly some colored powder bombs.  
After making quick work of setting everything up, the twins and Itook a step back to look at everything then slowly put the piece of wood back into place and exited the great hall and began to head back to our common rooms.  
“It's going to be amazing boys, truly” Isaid with a slight giggle just thinking about everyone's reaction this morning.  
“Thank you for the help, Skyler Matthews” Fred said with a wide grin on his face while looking down at me, “And because you helped us, we’ll show you back to your common room.” George said with a smirk on his face, almost mocking me for not knowing my way around the castle yet.  
Once we reached Syltherin common room I bid them a goodnight before saying the last word and heading inside. As I Quit entering my room, Once again got ready for bed and as Ilay staring up at the ceiling Igrinned just thinking about the prank tomorrow and two certain red headed twins I Had become friends with.  
Unlike Ilvermorny I Had a great feeling about my time here at Hogwarts, and despite being completely new, I Had already managed to find friends. Now the only thing to worry about was actual lessons and of course quidditch.  
With my final thoughts being of a certain redhead Slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, excited for tomorrow and what the rest of this year had to hold.  
Waking up the next morning, Ialready had a smile on my face and began to get dressed for my first day of school. Although Itypically never wore the uniforms, I Decided for my first day I Should at least follow the dress code so I Could figure out how each professor was.  
Finishing up lacing up my shoes I Threw my tie around my neck and walked out of my bedroom, making my way towards the great hall, not wanting to be late for Fred and Georges prank. Exiting the common room Iwas glad that some other students were also headed in the direction Iwas and proceeded to follow them.  
Sitting at the Slytherin table, Slowly served myself some breakfast minding my own business, that is until almost out of thin air a rather tall boy came with light brown hair and lightly tanned skin came and sat down in front of me, “the names Cassius, Cassius Warrington, Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and who might you be?” he proudly stated as he began to serve himself food.  
Slightly startled, Hesitantly said, “Skyler Matthews, and do you happen to just appear out of air all the time, or just to new girls?” a side with a slight smirk on my face towards the end. Despite being new Iwas not about to let anyone think Iwas someone they could mess with.  
With a smirk of his own he focused his attention back on me, “word around is that you play quidditch.” he stated rather than asking, as he did so the table slowly filled on both sides but what Iassume was the other member of the quidditch team.  
“Keeper, but I also used to play seeker until I got bored of it” I said with confidence, while also looking around at everyone who had just filled the table around me.  
“Well then, it’s nice to meet you, boys don't be rude, introduce yourselves to the new girl Skler,” he said while motioning to them with a fork in his hand. Just as the boy next to him was about to speak, I heard the sound of a high pitched whistle and instantly knew what was about to happen.  
Looking over to the Gryffindor table I noticed Fred already looking at me, and as he met my eyes he lightly hit George on the shoulder getting his attention. The three of us having a silent conversation with our eyes slowly looked up waiting for the madness to begin.  
By now most of the students as well as professors began to notice the noise and where looking around and suddenly the first firework set off, it was in the shape of a large dragon, as it moved long ways across the hall, it set off various other fireworks that moved around in random patterns hitting the color bombs.  
I was too busy paying attention to everything happening above me that I didn’t notice the food fight that had broken out. Instantly I stood up and began looking for one of the twins to throw food at and almost instantly as if they knew I was looking for them I felt a pancake come flying at my head. With a grin on my face I immediately started firing whatever I could get my hands on at both of the twins as well as some of the Slytherin first years who looked a little scared to get started.  
Despite the food fight only lasting about seven minutes, the great hall was unrecognizable and still filled with students dying of laughter. However it didn’t last long as Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair at the professors table and told everyone to go back to their common rooms to get cleaned, as well as announcing that classes would be delayed thirty minutes so that know one would be late. As I was walking out of the hall however I heard her yell, “Fred and George Weasly, don’t you make one more step!” Chuckling to myself I slowly made my way pack to Slytherin common room and began to get ready for the day.


	3. First Day

After taking a shower, I decided to check with school rules and decided to go with a black tennis skirt, a cropped emerald green polo, with matching knee high socks along with my platform doc martens, and finally I flat ironed my hair and added on some make up. Deciding it might be better to try and blend in a little I threw my robe on and draped my tie around my neck as well as adding on some jewelry and chains to my outfit.  
Finally going to class I was thankful to run into the Slytherin prefect who informed me where my defence against the dark arts class was being held. Thankfully I was able to remember his instructions and arrived to class on time.   
Deciding on sitting in the back corner of the room, I set down my bag and pulled out my notebook as I began to watch students file into the room. All of a sudden the chair next me was pulled out and none other than Cassius Warrington plopped down next me with a wide smirk on his face.  
“Well hello there Skyler, sad we didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier” He said with what felt like genuine honesty.  
Deciding to not be sarcastic, i turned towards him and replied, “yeah, things got a little hectic back there, so you said you were captain of the quidditch team?”  
“You’ve got that right! In fact that's what i wanted to talk to your about, we just so happen to have a position as keeper open, and since the first thing i heard about was that you played quidditch i thought id ask you to come to tryouts'' honestly i did not expect that from him, and slowly the idea of actually getting to play quidditch once again was all that was on my mind, just as i was about to respond the professor walked in and began to teach the lesson of the day.   
Professor Lupin introduced him and went over what we would be learning for the school year, and although it was barely the first day I knew that his class was going to be amazing.   
Just as quickly as his class started it ended, and just as quickly Cassiuss began his conversation with me again as we were packing up, “Well Skyler continuing what I was saying, although you may think you are the best you still have to try out, come down to the quidditch pitch after classes today.” he said as we grabbed out back packs and headed out the door.  
“Ms.Matthews please stay back a minute” I heard Professor Lupin should and almost instantaneously i wished i would’ve just worn the proper uniform, I knew id have some professor who cared too much  
With a small smile on my face a slowly turned around and headed to the front of the class, “Yes, Professor Lupin” I said trying not to sound upset by being called out for my uniform.  
“Ms.Matthews -'' he started “Please, just Skyler, Professor, being called by my last name makes me feel old and I'm really not.” i said interrupting him before he could say anything else, with a slight chuckled he continued what he was saying, “Alright then, Skyler that it not the uniform, and although I don’t mind to much they are other professors who might, whoever seeing as my friends and i did not like wearing the uniform as well when we attended hogwarts, I’ll just give you the warning that it does come in handy to always carry a set of proper uniforms in you bag, that is incase one is sent to their head of house or headmasters one may simple change before arrival.” he said looking at me with a slight smile, almost as if telling me that it had happened to him one to many times back in the day. With a wave of his hand he ushered me out with a note detailing why I was late.  
Walking through the halls towards my next class, I got nosey and decided to read the note, “Dear, Professor Flitwick please excuse Ms. Skyler Matthews for being late. I was discussing the matter of her uniform and seemed to have made her late. Dearest apologies, Professor Lupin.”  
Just I was refolding the paper i smacked right into someone, and proceeded to fall right on my ass, “mother fucker that hurt” I said while tilting my head up to see who it was, “O’i sorry darling didn’t mean to knock you down” said none other than Fred Weasley himself as he slowly bent down to help me back up.  
“S’alright Fred, did hurt a bit tho, but anywho how’d it go with Professor McGonagall?” I asked while brushing myself off and slightly fixing my skirt that had shifted a little.  
As I looked back up at him and noticed him staring at my skirt, or should I say the shortness of it before recovering from his mini trance, “As good as George and I expect, one weeks detention, plus she somehow knew we didn’t do it by ourselves, we didn’t rat you out though so your good, speaking of which what class are you headed to?” Fred said as we both continued down the hall together.  
“Charms, Lupin wrote me a note apologizing for being late since it was his fault, what about you Freddie?” Asked, not meaning to call him Freddie I was about to apologise when I noticed a small smile on his face, with slightly tinted cheeks he replied, “Actually I’m also headed to charms, however unlike you I have no note for being late.”   
“Ah Fred but what you don’t know is I am incredibly good at forging just about anything,” I said as I took out the note and made quick work of adding Fred’s name to the excuse along with saying Lupin having him stay back so I wouldn’t get lost since we had class together, “and with that we are now both excused for being late.”   
With a look of amazement in his eyes and a slow smirk forming on his face he put his arm around my shoulder and said, “You know Skyler I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.” Looking up to him I smiled and said, “You know Fred I think you’re absolutely right.”  
The rest of the day seemed to blur together and I was soon back in my dorm room changing for quidditch tryout, deciding to go with some yoga pants, plain black tennis shoes, emerald green Slytherin hoodie i had slightly cropped, along with some gloves and a hat to keep my hair in place. Grabbing my equipment page I headed down towards the quidditch pitch and into the locker rooms I saw everyone entering.   
Making quick work of putting on my keep pads I decided to retire my shoes, something so small that had become my good luck routine before every game. Just as finished Cassiuss walked into the tent.  
“Alright lads, and ladies,” he said nodding to me seeing as was the only girl in the tent and apparently the only one who would be on the team, “today we are having to share the field with Gryffindor seeing as they will also be holding tryout, so keepers you’ll be taking turns defending the hoops, everyone else we’ll be going through some drills for shooting and little passing, everyone get out onto the field”  
As I walked out onto the field I was slightly surprised to see not just one but both of the Weasley twins bright red hair. Slightly waving at them I continued my over to the Slytherin side of the field and patiently waited till it was my turn to be keeper.


	4. Team Bonding

Stepping onto the quidditch field was the best feeling ever, what was even better was the fact that I was the only person to not allow any goals into the hoops. After practice Cassius had announced that I would indeed be filling the spot as keeper and I was on cloud nine for the rest of the day, nothing could ruin this feeling.   
Walking back to my dorm i once again bumped right into none other than Fred Weasley himself,   
“You know Skyler we’ve got to stop meeting this like this” he said with a slight chuckle. “Well Fred it wouldn’t happen if you would simply watch where you were going” i said sarcastically to him knowing fully well it was my fault, both times.  
“So, I didn’t know you played quidditch, how’d it go??” he said as if I should’ve known to tell him I used to play quidditch, “Hey! I didn’t know you played either, and let's just say that I'll be helping Slytherin kicking some Gryffindor butt from now on” I said proudly smirking.  
Before he was able to reply, I heard Cassius say, “Skyler! Come on, team bonding back in the common room.” Turning back to Fred, I gave him a smirk before walking over to Cassius.  
Once we entered the common room Cassius told everyone to get cleaned up then meet back in his room for mandatory team bonding. Hurriedly I ran into my room and began taking the fast shower of my life knowing that even with going quickly all the boys would be done before me. After showing up I slipped on black joggers, an emerald green satin tank top and a pair of black socks not bothering with shoes since we would only be in Cassius' room. As I exited my door, I performed a quick hair drying spell, pulling on my black beanie I knocked on his door before hearing some shout, “OPEN”.  
The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was the strong smell of men's cologne, and the fact that despite what I thought Cassius’ room was very neat.   
“Finally! Skyler you take forever” Cassius said while handing me a cup, looking up at him he smirked before saying, “Firewhiskey and punch, or as we call it death mix”.  
Smirking to myself, knowing I could handle my alcohol I made my way to my teammates deciding to sit on the trunk at the end of Cassius’ bed, “Well, boys I don’t know if you noticed but I am a girl, who has a lot of hair that I have to take the time to wash, unlike some of you who have no hair at all.” I said while taking a sip of my drink, I then realized why he called it the death mix, if someone weren’t paying attention you would never realize how much you drank seeing as you could taste none of the alcohol, only a small burn at the very end.  
“Look either way you take forever now come on everyone, bonding time” Cassius said as everyone moved to the floor choosing to sit in a circle all of us using something to rest our backs on.  
“Now Skyler let me introduce everyone,” He said while taking a seat next to me on my right, “first we have Blaise Zabini one of our chasers, and Draco Malfoy our seeker,” he said starting to my left, “then we have Laurence Owens and Terence Higgs both beaters, and then Adrian Pucey and I are the other two chasers.” As he called out their names I tried to remember everyone's names with their faces however I knew it would take a while.   
“Well now that i’ve introduced everyone, nothing gets people more well acquainted than a little truth or dare, the rules, if you don’t do the dare or say the truth drink” He said while filling up his cup, “Right then, Laurence truth or dare?” Cassius said, “Dare, obviously” he replied.   
“Well then, how about you spin this bottle,” he said while handing him the empty bottle of fire whiskey, “and kiss whomever it lands on.”   
Grabbing the bottle and placing it in the middle, he spun it while looking me in the eyes almost telling me that it would land on me, unfortunately for him it landed on Terence, which quickly resulted in Lawrence taking a long drink from his cup.   
“Skyler, truth or dare” Laurence said while wiping his mouth, “truth” I said , deciding to see how far they would go with the dares before choosing that option for myself.   
“Boring, however, why are you here huh? I mean obviously to learn but why the transfer?” he said looking genuinely curious as to why I was at Hogwarts.   
“Lets just say, Ilvermorny was a little to, preppy for me, and a lot of the girls there decided it would be smart to try and bully me, and lets just say that after four years of constantly getting into fights they finally decided to boot me.” I said knowing that it wasn’t all a lie.   
“Terrence, truth or dare” quite honestly his name was the first I could remember, “Bring it on Skyler, dare!” he said confidently. Smirking I looked him in the eye and said, “I dare you to run through the castle” I said with a small smirk, he looked as if he was going to laugh before I finished with, “butt naked.”   
All the boys started laughing and next thing you knew we were all standing at the entrance of our common room waiting for Terrence to start running, “Wait!” I said before he could remove the towel he had on after removing his clothes, “how will we know if he actually does it, for all we know he could just duck into a room and wait a little before coming back”   
After I said that we all decided that we spread out throughout the castle and as he passed each one of us we would start running with him back to the common room.  
As I waited patiently by the doors of the great hall I noticed that it still had people in it, and realizing that this had potential, i decided to open the door a little wider and wait at the end of the great hall knowing that if he wanted to do the dare right he’d have to come all the way in. Just as I made I go to the end of the table making it seem like I was busy not just standing around I saw Terrence, Cassius, Draco, and Laurence running in the hall almost to the doors. The other three quickly realized what was about to happen, smirks plastered on to their faces while Terrence looked as though he was about ready to die from embarrassment when he saw exactly where I was standing.   
As they entered the doors they started to shout causing everyone to turn to me, as got closer and I started to run with them we all started shouting and everyone began to cheer and clap when they realized that Terrence was indeed butt naked. Exiting the great hall we all began picking up speed as we all slowly joined in the running before we met up with Adrian who was the last to join us. We continued running all the way back to Cassius’ room where Terrence hurriedly got redressed.   
By the time he came back we were all still laughing recounting everyone's faces when they realized Terrence had been naked. Deciding to keep going a little longer, Blaise and Draco both drank and decided they didn’t want to embarrass themselves in front of the whole school.   
“Well, Skyler, what’ll it be, truth or dare” Cassius said with a lopsided grin on his face, by now all of us were definitely tipsy, Draco, Blaise, and Adrian more than the rest of us. Without thinking I shouted, “DARE”, and instantly I regretted it since Cassius started laughing his ass off before saying, “I dare you to go swimming in the lake, naked!”   
Slowly and quietly - well as quiet as seven drunk people could be - we all made our way to the black lake where i proceeded to start taking of my clothes, deciding to leave on my underwear and bra, with all the boys looking at me I ran into the freezing cold water before running back out and hugging Cassius getting him soaking wet.   
As soon as he realized what happened he chased after me and before I knew it, all seven of us had stripped down to our undergarments and were splashing about the lake without a care in the world. Honestly I hadn’t even expected team bonding to go this well, but in the moment I knew this was the start of an amazing season.


	5. Fred Weasley

Eating breakfast in the great hall the next morning was fun, for the first time while at Hogwarts I was eating a meal with friends, well the quidditch team but they were my friends. After eating I began making my way towards herbology.  
“Skyler! Skyler, wait up!” I headed and as I turned around I saw none other than Fred Weasley jogging to catch up with me, “What's up Freddie?” I said looking up at him once he reached me.   
“Well um I was wondering if perhaps you might want to hang out later?” he said, rubbing the back of his head.   
“Fred Weasley, are you asking me out on a date?” I said with a slight smirk hoping he would say yes, i’m in Slytherin but i’m not blind Fred Weasley is hot, “Yes, yes I am, Skyler Aideen Matthews will you do me the honor of going on a date with me after classes today.” he said with a slight tint of pink on cheeks.   
With a smile on my face I looked down before looking back up at him and saying, “Why Fred Weasley I would love to go on a date with you.” With a giant smile on his face he walked away from me to class but not before saying, “See you later darling.” and giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
All throughout the day I couldn’t focus on a single thing professors were saying, all I could think about was Fred Weasley and our date, more importantly what we would be doing on said date.   
After classes ended I made my way back to my dorm room and began the process of getting ready for my date. Showering quickly I performed a spell to dry and flatten my hair, I put on shorts and a tank top while I did my makeup, going for a rather simple look. Just as I was about to start looking for clothes I heard a knock on my door.  
Opening it up I saw that it was none other than Cassius, “Hey Cass, come in” I said moving aside to let him into my room, “Oh i’m sorry I didn’t know you were busy, I can come back.”, “It’s fine I’m just looking for clothes, was there anything you needed?” I said while also looking through my closet.  
“Well, um, I just wanted to give you this” he said as he handed me my official quidditch jersey with the number 10 on it, “oh my gawd thank you!!” I said giving him a hug before grabbing the jersey and really looking at it.  
As he was walking to leave my room, he turned around and said, “Also I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?” he said while standing in the door frame with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, “Cassius, i’m really sorry but someone asked me on a date, that's what i’m getting ready for” I said hoping me turning him down wouldn’t make things awkward for us in the future. “Alright then see you later” he said closing my door as he left.  
Sitting down on my bed I took a deep breath before silently casting the silence charm and then proceeded to scream into my pillow, this was definitely not how I thought this was going to go.   
Having wasted enough time, I began looking through my closet again for something to wear before settling on a black strapless corset top, a green plaid skirt, fishnets and my dr. martens platform boots, and adding on my necklace, a bracelet and a few rings. Grabbing my purse and a hunter green corduroy jacket I left the common room with five minutes to spare.   
I waited patiently just outside the door until I saw a tall lanky figure coming down the stairs, with a smile on my face. I walked up to him excited for what he had planned.   
“Skyler you look absolutely beautiful” Fred said while looking me up and down. Taking the time i took in what he was wearing, a dark pair of jeans with a red sweater and collared shirt underneath along some white converse, very much his personality, “You look good to Freddie, so where are we going” I said as he took hold of my hand and began walking me away. “That my darling is a surprise.”


	6. the date

“Fred this is absolutely beautiful!” The surprise Fred has refused to tell me about was a picnic by the black lake, he had laid out a blanket with pillows and had enchanted some candles to float in the air.  
“Not as beautiful as your darling, nothing will ever be as beautiful as you” Fred said while slowly guiding me down towards the blanket, “So I didn’t quite know what you liked to eat so I kinda just made a little bit of everything,” he said lightly scratching the back of his neck.   
I chuckled lightly while looking at all the food he had made, “Fred, I appreciate it and all but you didn’t have to make so many different foods, I'm not at all picky”, he really had made enough food to feed an army, and just about every dish from every different country.   
“It was no problem really, so tell me about yourself, all I really know is that you play quidditch and transfer here” he asked while beginning to serve both of us food.  
“Well i’m an only child, my parents are both wizards, traveled a lot for work so I was always moving school, before coming to Hogwarts I attended Beauxbatons, then Mahoukotoro, spent a brief time at Durmstrang, and then lastly I was at Ilvermorny,” I said trying really hard to remember the order in which I attended all the schools, “Um, wow that’s a lot of moving around, it didn’t bother you?” he asked while giving me a slight look of pity.   
“Not at all, I mean sure it sucked having to always be the new kid, but everywhere i went i got be a truer version of myself, and at each school i made at least one friend who I still talk to, pulled a lot of pranks at all my other schools to so it was always entertaining,” I said with a slight chuckle, remembering all the fun time I had at all my different schools.   
“Pranks, oh please enlighten me, Georgie and I are pranked kings around here” he said with a cocky tone and a slight smirk on his face, “Well, there was this one time at Mahoukotoro that my friends and I flooded the halls with these endless swamps, the entire castle was flooded for a week before they could find the last swamp we hid.” i said while holding in a laugh.  
“Well then Ms.Matthews it seems George and I might have to involve you in more of our pranks,” he said with a giant smile, “So Freddie, tell me about you” honestly I had enough of talking about me.  
“Well beside George I have five other siblings, three older brothers, a younger brother and then one younger sister, - “Wait, your mother had seven children?” - yeah, she did, really crazy she is, but shes makes it work for us - “i envy your mom, i really do” - well, anyway both my parents are wizards, unlike you i’ve only every lived in one place, actually i’ve only ever lived in one house” he said with a slight chuckle.  
“What was it like growing up with that many siblings?” I asked as i served more on to my plate, “honestly, it was a little crazy, George made it better though, we spent most of our time confusing out family on who was who, being a twin in a large family is honestly great, I always had someone to be there for me, without George I don’t really know who I am.” he said, a slight smile on his frown on his face.   
Grabbing onto his hand that was on the blanket, “Well that's easy your Fred, you have a cute little scar right above your eyebrow, your eyes are brown with little gold flakes and when you are having fun they get super big or at least that's what i saw while we were setting up the firework, and your smile is crooked but still very charming, like i said your Fred.” I said looking him in the eyes.   
He slowly reached over and grabbed the side of my face with one hand, “Skyler Matthews can I kiss you, please?” He said as his eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips, “Yes Freddie” I said slowly leaning in closer towards him.   
I had never understood what people meant about fireworks when they kissed, that was until I was kissing Fred Weasley, it was slow and passionate, his lips slightly chapped yet soft at the same time. I never understood until Fred pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, “wow, Skyler - yeah Fred” we both said with a slight laugh as we rested out foreheads against each other, him still holding on to the side of my face with his large hand.   
The rest of the night we laughed and actually got to know each other, we kissed once or twice more but other than that we were just two teenagers learning more about each other. Two teenagers becoming best friends who just might spend the rest of their lives together.   
It was during this time that I learned what having someone truly and wholeheartedly care and want to actually learn about me felt like. It was during this time I realized that from this point on my life would be never be the same, my life would become boring and cold without Fred Weasley, it was also at this time that I began to care and hope on every star in the galaxy, that Fred Weasley would never learn about what happened at Ilvermorny.   
“Goodnight Skyler, I had a really good time, can we please do this again?” Fred asked as he stood with his forehead pressed against mine as I leaned against the wall to the entrance of Slytherin common room.   
“Fred Weasley I had the best night of my life and, it would be my honor to do this again, maybe next time though we could do it as boyfriend and girlfriend?” I asked cautiously, looking up at him through my eyelashes hoping he would give me the answer I wanted.   
He slowly moved his hands from my waist to cup both sides of my face, and slowly with a deep passion he kissed me like it was the only thing that mattered, “Skyler Matthews I would love to be your boyfriend!” he said as he kissed me again this time slowly and deeply.


	7. honeymoon

You know that moment when you wake up and you don’t remember anything, everythings calm and silent, well this morning that didn’t happen, this morning i woke up with the largest smile on my face, this morning i woke up Fred Weasley's girlfriend.   
I woke up with a smile on my face, and wanting nothing more than to see Fred as quickly as I could I showered, applied my makeup, got dressed and began heading towards the great hall for breakfast.   
Just as quickly as I was walking I was bumping into someone's hard chest. “Skyler, I'm your boyfriend, you don’t have to run into me to talk to me anymore.” Fred said as he held his hands on my waist preventing me from falling.   
“Fred Weasley, it is once again your fault that we run into each other.” I said with a slight smirk looking up at him, “Sure darling sure,” he said with a smirk and slowly he leaned his head into mine while tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, “Skyler could I possibly kiss you?”  
“Please, do Freddie,” I said slowly, pulling him down from the neck while closing my eyes and connecting our lips.   
I thought after the first kiss I wouldn’t feel the fireworks or the butterflies in my stomach, but once again i felt it all and i never wanted it to stop but sadly i needed air and food, “Wow” fred said when we finally pulled apart, resting his forehead on mine, and almost as if the universe hated me, my stomach began to growl, “come on darling, you need food in you.”   
Walking towards the great hall he began to head towards the Slytherin table, “Fred, we can sit at the Gryffindor table if you,” I said , looking up at him slightly. With a slight smile, he turned us around and directed us over to the Gryffindor.   
“Skyler please dont remember what ever George is about to say, about anything” he whispered in my ear before turning around, “Good Morning everyone! This is Skyler my girlfriend.”  
Moving out from behind Fred and sitting between him and George I began taking everyone in, “Hi George, nice to see you again, morning everyone.” I said as Fred bagan surviving the both of us food.  
“Skyler Matthews, not surprised to see you here, Fred couldn’t shut up about your date last night, almost had to stun him just so he would shut up” George said with a slight laugh, lightening the mood slightly, and making Fred blush just slightly.   
Honestly I had never been so thankful for George before, “Freddie, are you blushing?” I said slightly laugh, however as soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted it, Fred started tickling me, “Fred stop! Please! I’ll do anything” I said between laughs trying to catch my breath while also fighting him off.   
“Oh, you’ll do anything will you now?” he asked as he slowly stopped tickling me, “well i guess we’ll see about that.” he said as he slowly went back to eating with a smirk plastered onto his face.  
Breakfast continued with friendly conversation as everyone began introducing themselves, and slowly I began feeling more comfortable and started making jokes along with everyone.   
The rest of the day went by quickly, mainly with Fred and I seeing each other in the hallway and next thing you know it was Saturday, my first official week at Hogwarts was over.   
“Skyler! Sklyer!” I heard someone shout, slowly turning around I spotted George Weasley, jogging towards me.  
“Hello George,” I said as he stopped in front of me, slightly painting while giving him a slight smile, “Skyler, I was wondering if you would be interested in a little prank of sorts?” he asked once he had stopped panting.   
“George I’m always down for a prank, what would we be doing?” I asked looking up at him slightly. “Well actually it would be a prank of Fred, he says that you can absolutely tell the difference between us, I also know you can but I thought it would be funny to mess with,” he said explaining where he was going, “so later today when your hanging out with Fred in our common room him and I were planning on doing a switch a roo, I just think it would be funny to see how he would react if you thought I was him.” he said slowly explaining.   
“So you want me to act like you’re Fred even though I can tell you two apart like the back of my hand?” I questioned ensuring I knew what the plan was.   
“Exactly! So it’s a yes then?” he said with a little bit of hesitation in his voice, “Alright, but the second he starts to get a little too jealous I’m done with it.” I said hoping that Fred wouldn’t get too upset.  
“Alright then I’ll see you later Sky!” Geoge said as he began to walk away from me and almost as if he had heard us talking about him Fred appeared right beside me.  
“Hello darling,” Fred said, hugging me from behind, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, in Gryffindor common room?” he slowly whispered into my ear. Turning around in his embrace, “I would love to, I'll meet you there in an hour, yeah?” I said resting my chin up against his chest looking up at him.   
“Sounds like a plan.” George said as he kissed my forehead and walked away from me as I began making my way towards Slytherin common room.   
I showered and began getting dressed this time in fishnets, a white pleated skirt, black corset top, along with my platform doc martens, a corduroy black oversized jacket and lastly adding on some light makeup. Once I was finished getting ready I began making my way towards Gryffindor common room excited for the little prank George and I had planned and also praying that Fred wouldn’t get too upset.


End file.
